The Chaos chronicle
by MwS
Summary: Our young friend Vincent is thrown into a world unlike any he could have imagined.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Our Character's name is Vincent Montgomery Clyde.

As he laid there staring at the ceiling of his room for the millionth time he wondered why things were the way they were. Why he had no friends why his father was always on business trips and why his mother always went out at night with her friends. Every time he thought about these things he assumed they were cheating on one another but he would tell himself it wasn't any of his business. He had just turned eighteen and had his license. He had taken a concealed carry test and had passed with flying colors. Only once had he ever had to use his smith and wesson .357 special long barrel and it hadn't even been in his own defense. He had used it to gundown a gang member who had been trying to mug and rape a young woman. Due to his actions the chief of police had made him an honorary deputy but even so nobody knew who he was. As he thought about these things he heard a noise that was very different from the typical nighttime sounds of the suburban area, no barking. In all the years he had been in the city never had there been a barkless night, not once. This alone had set him on edge, his instincts urged him to see what it was but the rational part of his brain demanded that he armed himself before making such a decision and so he did. He picked up his shoulder holster along with his belt with six small boxes of ammunition clipped to it before he looked out the window but saw nothing, it was this absence of anything that began to scare him, all the animals had gone quiet were centralized around his home. He recalled that animals of any kind would go quiet and hide if a far more dangerous creature was near. Then a sound that shook him to the core was that of the staircase softly creaking under a foot, this sound was one that would never be able to wake one up from their sleep. Many would say it was the house settling but he knew better, he knew that a central spiral staircase never cracks due to the high level of structural integrity, he knew that it could only be caused by someone stepping on the stairs and from what he could tell they were already halfway up the stairs. He knew that he would have to act fast and so he reached for his gun keeping his back to the closed door and waited for the spot of light from the moonlight reflected off the door handle to move before drawing his weapon and firing twice. As the bullets pierced through the door slamming it shut while hitting what ever it was on the other side he heard a loud yelp before he fired again and heard something hit the floor and then heard the front door be broken down and a car alarm go off.

 _Author note: Feel free to give me some advice and any ideas you may have i'll try to get back to you. All characters are original i own nothing that is already copyrighted._


	2. Chapter 1 cont

Chapter 1 cont.

 _Author note: if you want to get a better idea of what the gun Vincent uses, google the model 725 revolver you will find it on deviant art i do not own this picture i am merely using its likness._

Vincent sat there and tried to process what had just occurred within his home. He willed himself to give chase after whatever had been in his house. Vincent opened his door and saw a small puddle of blood on the floor outside his room. As he walked through the house he saw bloodied prints left by what he hoped was a human but a part of him, his heart not his mind, told him this was no man. He paid it no mind and followed the tracks towards his front door and found it splintered and in pieces all over his front yard. The car who's alarm was going off was his neighbor's 2014 Chevy Cruze, the drivers side door was caved in and glass was scattered all over the street with blood coating the side of the vehicle along. Vincent followed the bloody prints on the sidewalk before they veered off sharply into the grass towards one of his neighbors houses. Vincent didn't wait for the police and decided to hunt whatever it was down before it might hurt someone else. Vincent ran across the grass with his gun pointed down sightly and in front of him. As he neared the fence to his neighbor's house he heard snuffling and a wet tearing sound that make his stomach churn. He saw blood splattered on the fence and grass. He could see the grass painted a deep shining crimson, small beads of ruby dropping down onto the grass making small puddles. As Vincent turned the corner he saw what appeared to be a wolf in the shape of a man but had patches of fur covered in what he thought to be mange. Vincent leveled his gun and fired at the creature hitting it close to its right shoulder blade into its ribs hoping to have hit either a lung or its heart. The beast started to snarl and looked over it's shoulder at him and as Vincent watched the bullet wound began to slowly close. The beast then turned to him and began a slow approach thinking that Vincent was frozen with fear. Unfortunately for the creature it was wrong, it figured this out as Vincent shot two more rounds into it's chest. As it yelped in pain and began to run Vincent quickly broke apart his model 725 letting the spring ejection spit out the spent shells before he started to use his first ammunition box to reload his gun then snapped it back together. Vincent then gave chase following the bloody trail out of his neighborhood and into the park near his house, as he was giving chase he saw the wolf charge through the swing sets into the woods. Unbeknownst to the wolf during it's charge through the swings the chains had wrapped around his torso in a harness like fashion pulling the frame along after him like a sled as he headed for the woods. Vincent noticing the werewolves predicament grabs onto the dragging frame in a valiant but ultimately unnecessary attempt to stay within range of the wolf. A mere twenty feet of chain would be the defining factor in the death of the deranged werewolf that had taken refuge within the city and had terrorized the hiking trails of the city for the past few months. As the wolf was running the frame of the swings caught on two trees wedging into them and bending but due to the sudden stop the wolf was jarred backwards just as Vincent was thrown forward they collided tumbling along the forest floor away from one another. When the wolf righted himself he began to snarl and pull at the chain attempting to reach young Vincent. As our Valiant hunter groggily stumbled to his feet he tried to find his weapon but noticed that it was a mere five feet from the wolf. Vincent then began his slow approach to his weapon and to the rabid wolf who strained and fought for freedom and the ability to kill him. Unbenounced to Vincent the metal of the frame had begun to give under the wolfs onslaught. As Vincent stumbled and fell to the floor on his hands and knees he finally grasped his gun and shakingly pulled back the hammer. A mere millisecond after the click of the hammer the frame yielded to the savage onslaught of the foaming snarling wolf. In the instant that followed only to sounds were heard on that dark the loud rabid roar of the wolf and a single fleeting gun shot.

 _Author Note: My girlfriend did have a hand in aiding me on this so i gratefully give credit where credit is due._


End file.
